1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for depositing and retrieving disk-like objects such as coins.
2. Description of Related Art
Retail counter space is difficult to obtain, especially near the point of sale (POS), for example at a cash register, where customers make purchases and are open to last minute buying decisions. It is common for retail stores to charge manufacturers and/or distributors for retail shelf space. Product brand managers are especially cognizant of the value of having products and/or advertising located at a POS, particularly a product which is subject to snap decision making.
The ubiquitous xe2x80x9cgive a penny, take a pennyxe2x80x9d coin trays located at cash registers offer some opportunity for advertising. However, it has been found that consumers pay scant attention to such advertising, even when depositing and retrieving coins.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for depositing and retrieving coins or other disk like objects which may be used at a store POS.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a coin deposit and retrieval device which includes surfaces available for advertising indicia.
A further object of the invention is to provide a coin deposit and retrieval device which engages the customer""s attention for an extended time.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a coin deposit and retrieval device which provides interactivity with the customer.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The above and other objects, which will be apparent to those skilled in art, are achieved in the present invention which is directed to a device for depositing and retrieving coins or other disk-like objects comprising a generally conical-shaped, upstanding body having an exterior tapering to a larger diameter from top to bottom and a header portion at the top of the body for depositing the objects. A downwardly and outwardly spiraling ramp, below the header portion, extends at least once around the exterior of the body. The objects may roll downwardly by gravity along the ramp. The device further includes a tray adjacent the bottom of the body for receiving the objects from the ramp.
The ramp is adjacent the exterior of the body and cooperates therewith to guide the objects as they roll downwardly by gravity. The ramp includes a lip for guiding the objects as they roll downwardly by gravity, the ramp and the lip being integral with and formed by the exterior of the body. The ramp may include an upwardly extending portion at the lower end of the generally conical-shaped body for launching the objects through the air into the open tray, and/or a staircase portion on the spiraling ramp.
Preferably, the header portion has a surface against which the objects may be singly placed by hand, and an open slot having an open bottom below the surface through which the objects may fall by gravity onto the ramp near the top of the generally conical-shaped body after being released by the hand. The header portion may include a visible indicia on a surface thereof.
The tray is preferably disposed outward of the generally conical-shaped body and is an open tray from which the objects may be readily retrieved by hand. The device may also include a sensor for detecting when an object passes a position on the device.
There may be further included a storage rack disposed below the tray for displaying articles associated with the device. Alternatively, the tray includes a downwardly sloping portion and an opening at a lower end thereof, and the device further includes a receptacle below the tray opening, whereby objects received in the tray may travel downward by gravity through the opening and into the receptacle.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method for depositing and retrieving coins or other disk like objects comprising providing a device having a generally conical-shaped, upstanding body with an exterior tapering to a larger diameter from top to bottom; a header portion at the top of the body for receiving the objects; a downwardly and outwardly spiraling ramp, below the header portion, extending at least once around the exterior of the body; and a tray adjacent the bottom of the body. The method then includes depositing an object by hand in the header portion; viewing the object as it rolls downwardly by gravity on the ramp around the exterior of the body and falls into the tray; and retrieving the object by hand after it has fallen into the tray.